


Pétalas Flamejantes

by MikeCross



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Groping, Masturbation, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeCross/pseuds/MikeCross
Summary: [TRIGGER WARNING: Incesto]Uma tarde chuvosa e solitária era o clima que instaurava. Separadas das amigas por uma tarde inteira, parecia ser um momento ideal para dedicar um tempo entre irmãs. Diante da curiosidade sobre como amores e paixões funcionam, Ruby deseja ouvir mais das histórias que Yang havia para contar. Mas ambas mal podiam prever que tais contos despertariam um desejo intenso. Um sentimento proibido entre irmãs, no qual seria guiado pelo temor e pela curiosidade, fazendo-as descobrir que dentro do pecado, pode sim florescer a flor flamejante do desejo.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 4





	Pétalas Flamejantes

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de mais nada, para aqueles que passaram reto pelas tags, eu vou advertir mais uma vez: essa história não é recomendada para qualquer tipo de leitor. Isso se trata de uma fanfiction hentai sobre Enabler. Se você por acaso se sentir incomodado e ofendido com histórias no qual relatam incesto, por gentileza pule essa história. Serão bem vindas todas as criticas sobre a escrita e a narrativa da história, porém por gentileza, evitem de trazer suas bússolas morais aqui.
> 
> Bom, em mais uma dos meus devaneios no qual me fazem escrever one-shots que me ajudam a me desligar um pouco de Resonance, afim de buscar novas inspirações para a mesma, decidi escrever uma história de RWBY abordando um tema polêmico. Como um autor que abraça vários ships do fandom, isso não me impede de abraçar justamente aqueles que tende ser um tanto problemáticos.  
> Aos que realmente querem se aventurar por terreno tão instável, eu lhes desejo uma boa leitura! Prometo que, independente do tema, essa será uma história agradável de se ler.

O som do respingar da chuva tomava conta do ambiente naquela tarde. Os estudantes que não estavam em missão ou em atividades extracurriculares não ousariam sair de seus dormitórios, preferindo dedicar seu tempo para outras atividades, seja com seus companheiros de time, seja consigo mesmos. E no dormitório do Time RWBY, Yang estava sozinha em seus pijamas, matando seu tempo com seu scroll ao observar inúmeros posts que ela tinha em suas redes sociais.

Era um dia tedioso para a jovem Xiao Long. Suas amigas Blake e Weiss, haviam saído juntas em uma breve missão de patrulha em Emerald Forest, a pedido da professora Goodwitch, e por conta disso elas não seriam vistas ali até pelo menos o fim da tarde. Já Ruby não havia chegado de suas atividades extracurriculares, tendo Yang ciência que ela demoraria a retornar ao quarto. Certamente aquela estava sendo uma tarde tediosa para a jovem loira, no qual era bastante acostumada com agito e descontração junto de suas amigas, mas seu scroll era tudo aquilo que ela tinha no momento.

Mas foi então que ela pode ouvir atentamente o som da maçaneta da porta girar levemente, seguido do abrir da porta daquele cômodo. Era justamente a sua irmã Ruby que estava retornando para seu tão confortável dormitório. Ao adentrar no quatro, ela logo percebe a presença de sua irmã mais velha, no qual estava deitada em seu leito do beliche que dividia com Blake, trazendo a si um sorriso e um já rotineiro cumprimento.

— Oi Yang!

— Ah! Oi maninha! É bom ver você de volta. — A loira respondia no seu típico tom alegre.

A jovem Rose olhava a seu redor enquanto descalçava suas botas, já percebendo o lugar mais vazio do que de costume, o que lhe trazia certo desanimo. Mesmo ciente do que se tratava, ela não se contou em questionar Yang mais uma única vez.

— É... Realmente a Weiss e a Blake vão ficar fora o dia todo, não é mesmo?

— Sim... O dever sempre chama. Fazer o quê.

— É uma pena, pois esse lugar vai ficar bastante tedioso pelas próximas horas. —A jovem Rose contestava enquanto retirava sua capa e a dobrava, pendurando-a em um cabideiro próximo a seu armário. — Aah, eu que não vou sair com esse tempo. Não depois de ter levado todo aquele dever de casa que tinha pendente com o professor Oobleck. Eu vou é colocar meus pijamas!

— Heh, melhor assim. Fique à vontade Ruby!

Yang então observa sua irmã pegar seu pijama no qual estava guardado em seu armário e ir calmamente para o banheiro, afim de vesti-lo e assim ficar mais confortável. Não demorou muito para que ela retornasse, já trajando seu habitual top preto com estampa de lobo e suas calças leves ornamentado com estampas de rosas. Aquilo trazia lembranças boas para a jovem Xiao Long. Das tardes chuvosas que as duas passavam sozinhas em sua casa em Patch, enquanto que seu pai Taiyang saia para lecionar na academia local.

A irmã mais velha se sentia acolhida a presenciar aquilo. Até parecia que a velha rotina se repetia, com Ruby procurando algo para assistir na televisão, enquanto que Yang sempre procurava algo para se entreter, seja seu scroll, seja lendo alguma revista. Uma doce lembrança dos tempos mais simples, sem muitas responsabilidades, apenas os sonhos de se tornarem renomadas caçadoras no qual as duas ansiavam.

Naquele momento, a jovem Rose passa a assistir algo que havia encontrado na televisão. Um típico filme adolescente com todos os famosos clichês no qual era de se esperar de uma obra assim. Uma protagonista que estudava num colégio, um garoto no qual ela caia de amores, a típica patricinha que faz de tudo para afastar os dois um do outro, varias cenas românticas e açucaradas, carregadas de beijos e amassos... Ruby olhava aquilo com certa estranheza. Sendo uma pessoa que sempre teve dificuldades em compreender as relações sociais no qual pessoas se engajavam, todos aquelas caricias mostradas no filme lhe pareciam um mistério.

E tais cenas estavam longe de ser mera ficção. Em um lugar como a Beacon Academy, o que era frequente de se ver é casais apaixonados trocando carícias ao redor. A direção da instituição não proibia de forma alguma que seus alunos se engajassem em relacionamentos mais íntimos, apenas pedindo prudência, afim de evitar situações constrangedoras. Mesmo assim, não era raro de se ver casais apaixonados trocando caricias e beijos calorosos escondidos entre as árvores que circundavam a instituição.

Ruby assistia aquilo com um olhar de dúvida e estranheza. As cenas românticas eram de fato bonitas, mas para ela, os toques e os beijos acalorados sempre lhe soaram um mistério. O que tinha de tão atrativo naqueles gestos? Vendo que ela estava junto de Yang, a jovem de olhos prateados decide por questionar a loira. Afinal de contas, uma conversa entre irmãs sempre foi algo bem apreciado, sendo que as duas já não tinham esse clima dedicado a bastante tempo.

— Ei Yang...

— Sim maninha?

— Me diz uma coisa: porque todo mundo é tão fascinado com esse negócio de namoro e pegação? Esse negócio de beijar e se agarrar é tão bom assim?

Yang lança um olhar impressionado para Ruby, mas de certa forma ela não se sentia muito surpresa com isso. Ruby até podia se sentir um tanto aversa a interações sociais fora do escopo de amizades próximas, mas ela sempre fez questão de tentar compreender um pouco deste lado que tanto estranhava. Além disso, finalmente estava ficando madura o suficiente para despertar esse tipo de curiosidade, sem se render aos velhos mitos da adolescência. Não havia nenhum porque em esconder esse tipo de assunto de sua irmã mais velha.

— Oooh, então quer dizer que minha irmãzinha está curiosa em saber como esse jogo de sedução funciona, não é? — Yang questiona num tom zombeteiro.

— Aaaah Yang! Não me zoa comigo desse jeito! — Ruby fica emburrada com aquele tom. — É uma pergunta honesta, então me leva a sério vai!

— Ahahaha! Eu tô brincando Ruby! Saiba que você pode perguntar qualquer coisa pra mim. Afinal de contas, você está diante de uma profissional!

Ruby sabia que Yang tinha o total direito de se gabar. Afinal de contas, Yang era uma jovem que sabia como ninguém como aproveitar as diversões e os prazeres de ser uma bela mulher. Não era raros os relatos dela dizendo sobre os homens e mulheres que caíram em sua graça, lhe rendendo noites e noites bem acompanhadas. A jovem Rose tinha plena certeza que estava diante de uma especialista, e que ela poderia aprender muito com sua irmã.

— Então você vai me ensinar os detalhes? — Ruby perguntava com um tom animado em sua voz.

— Ora, porque não? Seria injusto de minha parte negar de te explicar essas curiosidades que são perfeitamente normais de se ter durante a vida de uma jovem garota como você. Vamos ter uma boa conversa juntas.

A jovem Xiao Long então desceu de seu leito do beliche e foi fazer companhia a Ruby, sentando do lado dela no sofá. Não demorou muito para que Yang contasse a sua irmã várias de suas incríveis histórias sobre suas aventuras com os mais diversos rapazes e moças que ela teve a oportunidade de conhecer durante sua vida. Muitos eram doces e corteses, outros eram rudes e abusivos. Desde encontros divertidos e carícias tímidas até noites frenéticas e toques libidinosos. Yang não se poupava em pegar vários exemplos vindos de sua experiência, dizendo a Ruby o que se deve e o que não se deve fazer.

Ruby se encontrava num turbilhão de reações. Doçura, repulsa, vergonha, surpresa, euforia... As histórias que Yang contava era um prato cheio para alimentar a já fértil imaginação da jovem Rose. Para ela, Yang já vivera uma vida de intensas aventuras, presenciando todas as inconveniências e recompensas que lhe tinha direito. No entanto, uma coisa em particular havia chamado a atenção da irmã mais nova. Independente da personalidade ou índole de seus parceiros, toda as ações que Yang se engajava costumavam começar com um simples, porém marcante ato: um longo beijo. Tirando as ocasiões que resultavam em péssimas noites, todas as vezes que a loira descrevia seus beijos, sempre era de forma bastante prazerosa e passional, aguçando ainda mais a curiosidade da jovem. E tendo aquilo em mente, Ruby não conseguiu evitar em tocar naquele assunto.

— Nossa Yang... Você fala de seus beijos de forma tão excitante! Parece que você costuma curtir bastante esse momento.

— Mas é claro maninha! Um beijo é como se fosse a forma que duas pessoas têm para sela r um contrato.

— Um contrato? — Ruby franze o cenho.

— Isso. Afinal de contas, ambos estão ali para curtir um bom momento íntimo juntos. Sabendo beijar bem e com carinho e paixão, fica mais evidente que a gente vai passar ótimas horas juntos.

— Um sinal que vão passar bons momentos juntos, é?...

Uma sensação estranha toma conta de Ruby. Aquelas histórias todas lhe despertaram uma curiosidade fora do normal. Além disso, a forma no qual Yang contava todas elas a fascinava a ponto de gerar um curioso afeto com sua irmã. Para Ruby, ela era uma pessoa incrível no qual sabia muito bem como curtir a vida, a tal ponto de ter vontade de participar disso também. Como se ela precisasse aprender mais sobre isso... E a única tutora capaz disso seria a própria Yang...

— Sabe Yang... Queria que você me ensinasse mais sobre isso...

— Mas é claro Ruby! O que mais você quer saber? — Yang questionava alegremente, sem se dar conta do teor no qual aquela conversa estava tomando.

— Bom Yang... E-Eu... Será que seria pedir demais se você me mostrasse como você beija?... I-Isso comigo?

— Oh Ruby! Acho que posso mostrar alguma coisa dis- VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TE BEIJE??? — O choque veio fulminante no momento que Yang percebeu o que sua irmã queria.

— Sim... Eu quero.

— M-Mas nós somos irmãs Ruby! Nós não podemos...

— Bom... Eu não acho que isso seja um problema Yang. Só vai ser algo sem compromisso. Inocente, sabe...

Yang se sentia extremamente dividida com aquela requisição de Ruby. Certamente o que ela havia pedido extrapolava todos os limites no qual ela já havia cruzado em sua vida, e isso vindo de uma pessoa que sempre foi considerada ousada. A ideia de que aquilo era um ato proibido estava muito clara em sua cabeça. No entanto, no momento no qual Ruby havia lhe pedido aquele beijo, um sentimento de curiosidade e um anseio intenso toma conta de seu ser. Ruby era sua irmã acima de tudo, mas havia algo a mais que a compelia em fazer algo a mais. Yang se sentia um tanto desconfortável, mas lá no fundo uma fagulha de desejo estava por acender dentro dela.

— Ruby... Tem certeza? Você sabe que isso é meio errado... Mas eu não vou mentir... Se isso for apenas algo para te mostrar o que você tanto tem curiosidade, eu não me importaria... Em te beijar.

Ruby estava surpresa em ver sua irmã tão contida daquele jeito. Ela sentia que Yang estava se contendo bastante para não fazer algo de errado, mas ao mesmo tempo, podia ver que a loira queria arriscar algo a mais. A jovem Rose confiava em Yang mais do que qualquer pessoa, e por isso ela acreditava que estaria em boas mãos com sua irmã.

— Bom, eu confio em você Yang... Acho que você a única pessoa no qual pode me mostrar isso honestamente...

— Heh... De alguma forma, me sinto muito lisonjeada com isso maninha... Tudo bem. Eu vou te ensinar um pouco de meus truques. Apenas te peço para ficar confortável e... Caso queira parar, basta me dizer.

— Tudo bem Yang.

Naquele momento, Yang estava por brincar com os dedos das mãos de Ruby, olhando-os timidamente. E assim ela pode guia-la para junto de si, com ambas deitando no sofá, sendo que a loira se colocou em cima de Ruby de forma no qual ela pudesse se sentir confortável com seu peso e porte. As irmãs puderam admirar seus olhares por um breve momento, sentindo o calor da respiração uma da outra em suas faces. E compelida com aquele clima, o olhar de Ruby se fecha enquanto que sua boca abria levemente, convidando Yang para que começasse com sua “aula”.

A jovem Xiao Long se aconchega junto de sua irmã enquanto selava seus lábios junto com os dela em um amável e prazeroso beijo. Um leve gemido pôde ser ouvido da jovem Rose, com a surpresa de ter sua boca agraciada pelo sabor dos lábios de sua irmã mais velha. Os dedos de suas mãos se entrelaçavam graciosamente, dando firmeza entre as duas. Suas línguas gentilmente se enroscavam em um gesto gentil. Aquele longo beijo era simples, mas singelo, acolhendo Ruby do jeito que ela esperava. A mais jovem certamente estava gostando daquilo, sendo tratada gentilmente por sua irmã mais velha.

Já Yang estava por curtir o momento. Certamente ela estava se engajando em algo no qual era visto como pecaminoso por todos, mas independente disso, ela estava por adorar aquilo. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que sua pequena irmã poderia lhe proporcionar tão confortável. O doce sabor de sua boca, o seu abraço gentil, a sua respiração acolhedora. Tudo lhe parecia tão bom... Bom até demais. Naquele momento, aquela fagulha estava por se intensificar de tal forma no qual ela não estava esperando presenciar. Yang era uma pessoa que sempre ansiava por emoções intensas, e ela estava privada disso a um bom tempo, graças a todas suas responsabilidades que ela tinha arcado como caçadora.

Yang não conseguia conter seus beijos, e de selinhos tímidos e beijos carinhosos, a loira estava por intensificar aquilo para algo bem mais passional. Ruby sente a pressão aumentar, mas elava disposta a acompanhar o aumentar do ritmo, visto que ela também estava por apreciar os beijos da irmã. No entanto, a mente de Yang estava por entrar em conflito. Ela queria mais, muito mais, mas ela não podia. Ruby era sua irmã e elas só estavam se beijando apenas pelo apelo da mais nova. Yang não podia se rendar a libido. Para ela, Ruby não podia ser corrompida daquele jeito. Afinal, que tipo de irmã ela seria? Possuir uma jovem gentil daquele jeito não era certo... Mas seu corpo parecia não se importar.

Foi aí que Ruby começou a perceber que Yang estava em meio a uma luta interna. Ela podia sentir a irmã mais velha se estremecer, como se estivesse diante de um grande medo. O calor do corpo da loira aumentava e breves gemidos de desconforto acabavam por escapar dos beijos. A jovem Rose abre um de seus olhos por um momento, podendo ver que Yang estava com uma expressão de angustia em seu rosto, como se estivesse sentindo uma febre intensa. Mas foi quando ela notou que a mão de sua irmã estava entre suas pernas, contendo aquilo que parecia ser o movimentar dos seus quadris que Ruby finalmente realizou que tipo de angustia ela estava sofrendo.

A jovem Rose se sente dividida. Seria certo deixar Yang se entregar daquele jeito e permitir que ela se saciasse? Mas a expressão de sofrimento e quase de dor que estava estampada no rosto da loira foi demais para que Ruby pudesse suportar. Foi aí que ela teve uma ideia... Uma ideia que não era pura, mas que precisava ser feito. A jovem Rose se desliga dos lábios de Yang, em antes dar um beijo carinhoso nos lábios da mesma e então ela leva suas mãos para as calças e seu pijama, chamando a atenção da irmã mais velha, em choque.

— Ruby!... Ruby, não... Você não precisa...

— Sshh... Tudo bem Yang. Eu entendo... — Ruby pousa a ponta de seu indicador nos lábios de Yang, a silenciando, enquanto ela se despia de sua calça, exibindo sua calcinha preta para a irmã. — Eu não quero ver você sofrendo desse jeito... Apenas faça o que tem que fazer.

Enquanto dizia aquelas palavras, Ruby despia Yang de seus shorts, pressionando sua coxa exposta entre as pernas de Yang, direto contra o tecido da calcinha branca da loira. Ruby cora ao sentir um toque quente e levemente úmido que vinha da jovem Xiao Long, evidenciando sua excitação. Já a irmã mais velha olhava surpresa para a face de sua irmã mais nova, no qual sorria como forma de incentivo. Ela não tinha palavras para responder a jovem, e tudo que Yang pôde fazer foi afundar a sua face no ombro de Ruby. Um suspiro sai dos lábios da mais velha e seus quadris gentilmente se movem, ganhando ritmo aos poucos.

Ruby acariciava os longos cabelos dourados de Yang, enquanto a sentia esfrega em sua perna. A jovem fica surpresa ao ver o rubor e a expressão de libido que estava na face da irmã mais velha. Aquele transe estava por despertar um estranho desejo em Ruby. Um desejo que era intenso e viciante. Aquela era a fagulha do desejo que estava por crescer em Ruby, no qual foi alimentado ainda mais no momento no qual ela pode sentir sua pele sendo umedecida assim que o tecido da calcinha de Yang se moveu um pouco para dentro de sua virilha, permitindo que a sua intimidade a tocasse diretamente.

Não demorou muito para que uma onda de prazer tomasse conta da irmã mais velha e assim o tão desejado orgasmo visse com tudo, acompanhado de um delicioso gemido. Yang sucumbe ao tremor e se deixa deitar sobre o corpo de Ruby, no qual observava sua irmã ofegante com certo fascínio.

— Uau... Você definitivamente estava passando por um aperto Yang. — Ruby ainda consegue aproveitar o momento para soltar uma piadinha.

— Eu... Bem... Ruby, me perdoa... — Yang respondia com uma voz pesada.

— Perdoar? Pelo que Yang? — A jovem Rose questionava visivelmente confusa.

— Eu não deveria ter feito isso com você. É errado! Eu não sei o que eu estava com a cabeça... Por mais que eu tenha contado todas aquelas histórias para você, a verdade é que já fazem meses que não tenho um contato desse tipo com alguém... Todas esses deveres não estão me deixando com tempo e isso está me deixando maluca... E aí eu não pude me controlar e... Ah Ruby, você deve me ver como uma aberração agora...

Yang estava com a voz carregada, temerosa com aquilo que havia feito e sem saber o que seria da relação com Ruby daqui para frente. Mas naquele momento, ela foi surpreendida ao ver ela se despir de seu top, revelando seus delicados seios para a irmã.

— Yang... Eu entendo o medo que está sentindo... E eu também sei que o que a gente está fazendo é errado. Mas... Isso parece não me importar. Eu não quero você agonizando daquele jeito nunca mais! E além disso... Não seria honesta com você caso eu dissesse pra você que eu não curti isso.

— R-Ruby! Você está dizendo que...

— Eu quero que continue... — Ruby dizia tais palavras enquanto levantava o top amarelo de Yang, revelando os fartos seios da mais velha. — A gente chegou até aqui, não foi?... Vamos parar de nos preocupar por hora... E vamos apenas curtir, tudo bem?

Yang olhava para Ruby um tanto incrédula. Uma hora ela estava toda curiosa para saber os macetes de um flerte e agora a jovem Rose estava ali, despindo-a totalmente, como se estivesse usando da sua própria arma que tanto utilizou. Duas jovem, completamente nuas em um sofá. Isso já era demais para Yang poder racionalizar tendo morais como base.

— ... Está tudo bem Ruby. Acho que podemos seguir adiante. Nunca esperava que minha irmãzinha falasse assim tão ousada. — Yang sorri.

— Bem... Acho que era inevitável, tendo uma irmã travessa como você Yang. — Nesse momento, Ruby subia sobre o corpo de Yang, levando sua face diante da intimidade dela, enquanto expunha a própria para a mesma. — Agora... Podemos continuar? Eu acredito que quero um pouco mais de seus toques Yang.

— Okay... Apenas relaxe Ruby...

As duas irmãs então se engajam em uma troca de prazeres, passando um tempo por provarem o sexo uma da outra, arrancando gemidos carregados que tomavam conta do dormitório. Sem sombra de dúvidas aquilo era pecaminoso, mas ambas não queriam se importar mais. Os minutos passavam, e ambas se entretêm entre beijos, toques e dedilhares. Ambas sentiam o prazer aumentar a cada investida e sem perceberem, ambas estavam por esfregar suas intimidades, tomando conta do sofá.

O clímax chegava rampante, conforme evidenciado pelo aumentar do volume dos gemidos e dos nomes que chamavam uma pela outra. Ambas se estremecem com o orgasmo que chegará, fazendo que seus corpos fraquejem. Exausta, Ruby se aconchega em Yang, usando os seios da mesma como um conveniente apoio para sua cabeça. A mais nova não consegue evitar de admirar a mais velha, que ainda estava tentando se recompor.

— Yang... Está se sentindo melhor?

— Estou sim Ruby... Obrigada.

A jovem Xiao Long beija Ruby em sua testa em forma de agradecimento, mas logo ela é surpreendida com um beijo em seus lábios, em retribuição. Ruby volta a se aconchegar em Yang, enquanto tentava proferir um pedido a ela.

— Sabe Yang... Eu sei que isso é errado, mas... Você não precisa sair por aí buscando por alguém... Se quiser, eu posso ser sua Yang.

— Você está falando sério Ruby? — Yang diz surpresa.

— Sim, é absurdo, eu sei... A gente teria que manter segredo e tal... Mas por algum motivo eu... Eu me sinto na obrigação de pelo menos tentar Yang.

A loira observava sua irmã fascinada com suas palavras. Ela realmente podia sentir a sinceridade em sua voz. A mesma voz que estava lhe acalmando, afastando-a de todos os medos que estava sentindo até então. Aquele afeto fraternal estava se tornando algo a mais, e por mais que aquilo fosse proibido, para Yang, seria muito mais proibido para ela se ela ignorasse aquela demonstração de afeto. Ela por sua vez abraça fortemente sua irmã, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto dava sua resposta.

— Está tudo bem Ruby... Vai ser muito difícil trilhar por esse caminho, mas... Acho que a gente pode tentar sim...


End file.
